Batman's Secret
by DementedCraziness
Summary: who or what is batman's secret? What will happen and to whom?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What's Batty's secret?

Pairings: Unknown Don't own Justice League except for Vanessa Peters a.k.a Fortune

:( DementedCraziness

On the Watchtower late at night. Batman was sitting in front of a big computer unaware of the entire league seeing what he was pulling up ... until Superman asked a question, making Batman realize that there was people there.

"Who's the little girl your obviously looking for?" asked Clark.

"She's this little girl that I adopted when she was four." said Batman, not turning around. He really didn't want to answer anymore questions but the others just didn't seem to realize that.

"Adopted? And why is there a missing persons poster with her picture on it?" asked Flash. Munching on some of Jonzz' oreos', which the alien just seemed to realize, snatching them back. Meanwhile, while Jonzz and Flash were having a tug-of-war with the oreos. . .

"I had gone on some business out of Gotham, when I got a call from Chief Commisioner Gordan telling me that someone had broken into my mansion. I knew he was going to say something else but I didn't expect what he was going to say." he sighed. "He went on to tell me that the suspect knocked out Alfred and then took Vanessa."

"Vanessa Peters?" asked Shayera, "I remember it being on the news. I lived near Gotham for a while, I looked for her when I did my rounds where I lived for months."

"Yeah, I remember that, they stopped looking after two months. Can believe they gave up just like that." John said shaking his head. Going through his mind was the thought..._if it were my kid I wouldn't stop looking for him/her._

"I haven't given up looking for her. It's what I do everynight, searching the computers for anything that might show that she's alive. It's been eleven years but I haven't given up."

"If it helps any, I bet we would all keep a lookout for anything that has to do with her, to help look for her, even though its been so long" said Diana. Everyone nodded in agreement to this testament.

As they all watch the flashing pictures on the screen depicting on what happened eleven years ago, a man and a group of people are dragging a seventeen year old girl out of an abandoned warehouse. The strange thing about this sight was that the girl was glowing blue, and they seemed to have a hard time keeping a hold on her.

The man roughly grabbing her and whispering harshly to her saying, "If you ever want to live, you have to do as I say," ending with a smirk that is instantly wiped off when she spits on him.

"Lex, we had the girl for eleven years, what was the reason behind it?" asked Copperhead.

"Batman had a soft spot for her. We took her away from him and now we are going to show him that she is still alive. By doing this, he will do anything to keep her alive. . . and get her away from us."

Turn in next time for more! Its nowhere near to being done.

Love, Luck, and Lollipops!!

Chapter 2

Batman had been up all night after having a strange dream. In his dream he saw an unconscious seventeen year old girl being held by Luthor and other villains they have fought. She had a strange blue glow surrounding her body and pictures of six year old Vanessa were popping up. There was also some sort of ray gun.

Batman wondered to himself..._Is this girl Vanessa?And what does that ray gun do?... _As he was wondering about this, the alarm in the Watchtower goes off, alerting to a disturbance. _Who could it be now?_ wondered Batman. As he left to see what was going on, he did not realize that all of the events that he saw in his dream were going to come true. The other thing that he didn't realize is that something bad was going to happen, and it would break his heart.

Sorry it's short!!! more will come in the next chapter. . . a lot more. I just got home from school so be nice! also my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back!!!! Here is the third chapter of Batman's Secret.**

**Last time on Batman's Secret-----**

**Batman had been up all night after having a strange dream. In his dream he saw an unconscious seventeen year old girl being held by Luthor and other villains they have fought. She had a strange blue glow surrounding her body and pictures of six year old Vanessa were popping up. There was also some sort of ray gun.**

**Batman wondered to himself... **_**Is this girl Vanessa? And what does that ray gun do?... **_**As he was wondering about this, the alarm in the Watchtower goes off, alerting to a disturbance. **_**Who could it be now?**_** wondered Batman. As he left to see what was going on, he did not realize that all of the events that he saw in his dream were going to come true. The other thing that he didn't realize is that something bad was going to happen, and it would break his heart.**

**------Onto the story-----**

"**Come on!" yelled Supergirl as she passed him.**

**Coming into the briefing room, Superman started explaining what was happening. **

"**Luthor and the other villains are on a rampage in downtown Metropolis and we need to get down there. You fifteen will be on crowd control, the rest of us will handle the rest. If it should move up towards uptown Metropolis we will need to get the people out."**

_**Will this have something to do with Vanessa? One thing is sure, they definitely got our attention. **_**This is what Batman thought while going down to earth with the rest of the league. **

**-----------Down on earth-----------**

"**Heh heh, I love this!" Cackled the Joker.**

"**Keep going Joker, they'll be here soon enough." Luthor told him, looking around.**

"**Hey, here they are!" Harley called out with naïve hyperness. **

**The villains stopped to see the league coming at them. Superman stepped forward along with Luthor.**

"**Why are you doing this Luthor?" He asked.**

"**Because I have a very interesting captive and one of you know her," he stopped to look at Batman, "as Vanessa Peters."**

**Some of the leaguers looked shocked, none of them more shocked than Batman.**

"**Bring her out Copperhead." Luthor said without looking behind him.**

**Copperhead slinked away only to come back a minute later dragging a half conscious teenage girl. Everyone noticed the blue energy coming off her every couple of seconds.**

**BAM!!!**

**No one had noticed some of villains coming up behind them. Then turning to face them, the rest of the villains started attacking. During the scuffle, Luthor disappeared with Vanessa without a trace.**

**As suddenly as they attacked, the villains stopped and disappeared. Batman looked around and noticed that Luthor was gone….and so was Vanessa.**

**(Eh….fast scene…too bad)**

"**We'll look for her Batman, and we will find her." Superman said, trying to reassure his friend**

**Looking as emotionless as ever he turned towards him and said,**

"**We will, and they will pay…"**

**Le End….**

**More will come!! And what did Batman mean by that? Tune in next time!!!!! ^ ^**


End file.
